The Tale of Death
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Wei Yan is a traitor. But Zhei Chu still disbelieves the word of Lord Kong Ming. Zhei Chu is the adopted son of Wei Yan's nephew, who was only young. One violent battle marks the end of the warrior. But death hurts more than it seems.


Shu-Han Rebellion

Disclaimer: I own everyone you don't know.  
A/N:This is a one chapter story.

---

He raced forwards and gave out a last cry, and he ran again. Slicing all those before him, he ran through the hordes of Wei soldiers. Wei Yan, the vanguard of the battle, was attacking on the Xiahou Ba Unit. When Zhei Chu sliced the next enemy, it never fell.

"What?" Zhei Chu asked himself. "Die already!"

Still, the enemy officer wouldn't fall. He shoved the man out the way, but it re-acted like a normal human, stepping backwards and looking at the enviroment. Zhei Chu became impatient and swung a bucket around the guy's head, but the guy never moved.

"What do you want?" Zhei Chu asked in a scream. "Why mustn't you fall?"  
"Because," the dead man said, "When Lord Liu Bei demanded you to attack, you stayed defending. When he asked you to defend upon you leaving, you attacked. When Lord Liu Bei summoned you back to the castle, you merely replied, 'In what advantage do you have in an attempt to order me?' This was a betrayal."  
"Why can't you push away!" Zhei Chu demanded. "I don't care!"  
"I know you're adopted by Wei Yan's nephew, Wei Kang, but Lord Kongming ordered you to stop helping Wei Yan," the dead man replied. "You're useless brain detected him as an assassin who tried to kill Wei Yan. And you fell for it."  
"An assassin?" Zhei Chu asked, walking back. "SHUT UP!!"  
"You have now become a dead man," the dead man said, immediately turning into bones, and scattering over the floor.

Zhei Chu pushed his hands out and looked up. He saw Wei Yan leaning over Wei Kang. Zhei Chu expected Wei Yan to help him up, but as not expected, Wei Yan killed him. Zhei Chu's heart jumped and he shaked his head no. He ran towards Wei Yan and then jumped on to him.

"What have you done to my Father!!" Zhei Chu demanded, grabbing Wei Yan's neck and holding it tight, squeezing it under his arms. "I have my vengeance!!"  
"He tried to stop my complete conquest just like his father, Wei Fao," Wei Yan muttered, releasing a purple light out his waist. "And I must gain my acheivements before they OUTRUIN MY QUALIFICATIONS!!"

Zhei Chu wrapped his arms around Wei Yan's neck, until the purple force pushed Zhei Chu. He shouted a battle cry before putting his hands in front of him. He rushed back up to Wei Yan, who's complete evolsion had been revealed. Zhei Chu jumped at Wei Yan, and in slow motion, nearly reached out at Wei Yan. But as time resumed to its normal speed, Zhei Chu bursted off his adopted great uncle and landed flat back onto his back.

"Hruurgh," Zhei Chu cried, as his back ached with pain. "Complete... Conquest...?"  
"I have enough on my back, Zhenxian, and I don't need it from you," Wei Yan roared. "Men charge the Shu Castle, and kill... Zhuge... Liang..."  
"Your voice?" Zhei Chu sniffled. "I must charge you NOW!!"  
"Can't," Wei Yan sighed walking off. "You're almost dead."

---

Zhei Miu was buzzing with sounds of joy in his ears and looked at his mother.

"Mommy," the four-year-old figure asked. "Why do you have a long face? Huh?"  
"I..." she cried, dropping the card.

The card flew into circles and then landed on the floor. Zhei Miu closed his eyes and his eyes began to water, but his will fought back the tears.

"Daddy is injured, isn't it," he asked, "I can tell by Lord Kongming's gesture. He is happy."  
"That son of a bi-" Zhei Miu's hand covered her mouth and he then released it, walking over to the door. "Must''t you stay?"

Zhei Miu smiled at his mother, and blew her a kiss. He then walked out into the living room and opened the front door. He smiled back at his tearing mother, and walked away upsettingly. He suddenly headed to the building in which Zhang Bao is held in, as Zhang Bao was a swordsmith.

"Can I have a couple of swords, please?" Zhei Miu asked. "I'll pay double the price because I'm too young!!"

---

Zhei Chu sat up and watched as a blur covered his entire eyesight. All of a sudden, an explosion went off, and Zhei Chu rolled over. He opened his twenty-two year old eye and let a drip of water run out.

"Huh," Zhei Chu coughed, as Wei Yan stomped off to attack Shu's base.

The wind rolled its dice for a couple of hours and then Zhei Chu heard a cry. He opened his left eye, and then jogged to the sound of a fallen sword. He switched a glampse with a huge shadow. The next thing he heard was a loud shout. And small hands covered the cheek of Zhei Chu.

"Who is... Is..."  
"Daddy," the low voice cried. "Daddy! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY!!!!!! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!"

The wind blew a breeze... A soft breeze. The wind messed up Zhei Miu's hair and Zhei Miu dumped his head in his father's shirt. His father looked up and saw a blur again, and the wind blew his hair away too. A woman's cry was heard and a body was dumped next to Zhei Chu. Zhei Miu smiled.

"Mommy," he said quietly. "Daddy is gone... And... Do you go next?"

No reply was his answer, just crying sniffles. Lady Zhei had nothing to say except from, '...'. Not good enough. Zhei Chu's hair turned from brown to darker brown, as the wind died down a little.

"Mommy? Shall I kill you for him?" he cried.  
"P-P-Please... Sh-Sh-Shu-u-ut the d-d-door... I'm... C-C-Cold..." she replied, dumping her hair into the mud.

The wind began to calm down but as the time passed, it began to spit rain. Then more rain spat and all the clothes became wet. Eventually spit rain became heavy rain. As Zhei Miu ly his head into his dad, a few men travelled by. Still all three were awake, but Zhei Chu was still injured gravely. Hooded and unhooded servants of Shu-Han and the Yi Province crawled by towards the dying three.

"Thank you," a man said quietly. "For saving us from Wei Yan's invasion."

Zhei Chu looked up at his son nodding his head. He closed his eyes, and his heart pushed into his flesh.

"For such a little boy, defeating a whole unit is amazing, although we lost home and all," the man said.

Zhei Chu smiled at his son, before putting on a dying face and holding Zhei Miu's hand. He groaned, as Lady Zhei held onto Zhei Chu's body. Light breathing. Tears shed and Zhei Chu breathed. They both sensed it, as the few men nodded and bowed in front of the dying warrior, who fought viciously for the empire. She teared again. His nose was blocked with salty water, so he sniffed. Zhei Miu had by now soaked his father's shirt more than the rain. His eyes were position just beside his spine. He cried out malociously as he gurgled the water pouring down. She was shaking, and he was struggling. His sword was leaning in the mud. The dust brusted in the air, the wind whistled its tune.

"Hold on, Father," Zhei Miu said, crying harder.

He ran to the three men, saying something to them. One of them took four double meat buns out his pack and a large chicken. Another man pulled out his blanket. Zhei Miu bowed and ran back to this family. He put the blanket over his father and mother, and put the meat buns in his hand. Zhei Chu balanced it, and Lady Mei pulled out one, slowly nibbling the corner. He had the meat bun still in hands. He felt a cold breeze as the blanket blew. He opened his eyes shootingly, eyes wide open and his mouth still, and he stopped his breathing. His mouth closed slowly and his eyes shut firm. He paused, and then quitened. Zhei Miu put his hand on his father's neck, and felt no heart beat. He nodded to his mother, who began to cry.

She was kneeling over his body which was on the floor. Zhei Chu... was... dead. Zhei Miu, slowly, crawled over to the sword, and weakly, stood up. He stroke the sword and then closed his eyes. He looked at his mother who mouthed something. He struck the sword at his mother, and ripped her torso off clean. She was still alive. He then struck himself with the blade, cutting the medallion. He stepped to his mother and placed the medallion firmly over her head. He pulled the blanket off his father, and cut it into the shape of a shirt. He placed it on her, and created a skirt. He stitched it with his own hair.

"Mother, return to Chengdu... Cover yourself... Ask for help... To take us back. I will guard Father's body."

She cried and walked away. He turned around and grabbed his sword, cutting one of his fingers, not off but leaving a scar. He wiped it on his eye, as a vertical scar. He then let it dry to make him look like his grandfather in adoption. He closed his eyes and cried. He pulled off his father's green bandage from his wrist, and fit it perfectly on his head. He then cried harder, stood up and faced the wind as it blew back in his face, sword held firm in both hands, and his bandage flapping behind him.

Thus... ends the tale... of death... 


End file.
